gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Trait infobox test
}}}}}} } | Krieger | } | ;Auf dem Schlachtfeld trage ich: } | Spangenhelm | link=|24px | } | Beckenhaube | link=|24px | } | kein | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Spangenhelm/Beckenhaube/kein) }} }} }} }} }} } | Wächter | } | ;Als Symbol meiner Hingabe dient mein: } | Eroberer | link=|24px | } | Fanatiker | link=|24px | } | Visionär | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Eroberer/Fanatiker/Visionär) }} }} }} }} }} } | Dieb | } | ;Bedeutung von: } | Anonymität | link=|24px | } | Bestimmtheit | link=|24px | } | Irreführung | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Anonymität/Bestimmtheit/Irreführung) }} }} }} }} }} } | Ingenieur | } | ;Mein nützlichstes Werkzeug ist: } | Multifunktionswerkzeug | link=|24px | } | Adleraugenbrille | link=|24px | } | Monokel | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Multifunktionswerkzeug/Adleraugenbrille/Monokel) }} }} }} }} }} } | Mesmer | } | ;Ich begegne der Welt lieber mit: } | Harlekinlächeln | link=|24px | } | Trugbild | link=|24px | } | Maske | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Harlekinlächeln/Trugbild/Schreckbild) }} }} }} }} }} } | Nekromant | } | ;Mein Gesicht zeichnet das Symbol eines: } | Dämon | link=|24px | } | Totenschädel | link=|24px | } | Schreckgespenst | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Dämon/Totenschädel/Schreckgespenst) }} }} }} }} }} } | Elementarmagier | } | ;Lieblingselement: } | Wasser | link=|24px | } | Feuer | link=|24px | } | Erde | link=|24px | } | Luft | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Wasser/Feuer/Erde/Luft) }} }} }} }} }} }} } | Waldläufer | } | ;Mein Tiergefährte: } | Mensch | } | Bär | link=Braunbär|24px | } | Pirscher | link=Pirscher|24px | } | Lindwurm | link=Lindwurm|24px | falsche Eingabe (Bär/Pirscher/Lindwurm) }} }} }} | } | Norn | } | Bär | link=Bär_Norn|24px | } | Wolf | link=Wolf|24px | } | Schneeleopard | link=Schneeleopardin_(Tiergefährte)|24px | falsche Eingabe (Bär/Wolf/Schneeleopard) }} }} }} | } | Charr | } | Verschlinger | link=Verschlinger|24px | } | Pirscher | link=Pirscher|24px | } | Lindwurm | link=Lindwurm|24px | falsche Eingabe (Verschlinger/Pirscher/Lindwurm) }} }} }} | } | Asura | } | Moa | link=Moa|24px | } | Pirscher | link=Pirscher|24px | } | Lindwurm | link=Lindwurm|24px | falsche Eingabe (Moa/Pirscher/Lindwurm) }} }} }} | } | Sylvari | } | Moa | link=Moa|24px | } | Pirscher | link=Pirscher|24px | } | Farn | link=Farn-Mastiff|24px | falsche Eingabe (Moa/Pirscher/Farn) }} }} }} | falsche Eingabe (Mensch/Charr/Norn/Asura/Sylvari) }} }} }} }} }} }} }} } | ;Geschlecht: } | m | link=|16px | } | w | link=|16px | falsche Eingabe (m/w) }} }} }} } | ;Schwierige Situationen meistere ich mit: } | Charisma | link=|24px | } | Wildheit | link=|24px | } | Würde | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Wildheit/Würde/Charisma) }} }} }} }} } | Mensch | } | ;Herkunft: } | Bürgerlicher | link=|24px | } | Adliger | link=|24px | } | Straßenkind | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Bürgerlicher/Adliger/Straßenkind) }} }} }} }} }} } | Mensch | } | ;Was ich am meisten bereue: } | Schwester | link=|24px | } | Eltern | link=|24px | } | Gelegenheit | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Schwester/Eltern/Gelegenheit) }} }} }} }} }} } | Mensch | } | ;Gesegnet von: } | Balthasar | link=Balthasar|24px | } | Dwayna | link=Dwayna|24px | } | Grenth | link=Grenth|24px | } | Kormir | link=Kormir|24px | } | Lyssa | link=Lyssa|24px | } | Melandru | link=Melandru|24px | falsche Eingabe (Balthasar/Dwayna/Grenth/Kormir/Lyssa/Melandru) }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} } | Norn | } | ;Wichtigste Eigenschaft: } | Stärke | link=|24px | } | Gerissenheit | link=|24px | } | Instinkt | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Instinkt/Stärke/Gerissenheit) }} }} }} }} }} } | Norn | } | ;Bierrat in Hoelbrak: } | Ohnmacht | link=|24px | } | Kampf | link=|24px | } | Erbstück | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Ohnmacht/Kampf/Erbstück) }} }} }} }} }} } | Norn | } | ;Geisterschutz: } | Bär | link=Große_Bärin|24px | } | Schneeleopard | link=Schneeleopardin|24px | } | Wolf | link=Wolf_(Geist_der_Wildnis)|24px | } | Rabe | link=Rabe_(Geist_der_Wildnis)|24px | falsche Eingabe (Bär/Schneeleopard/Wolf/Rabe) }} }} }} }} }} }} } | Charr | } | ;Legionszugehörigkeit: } | Blut | link=Blut-Legion|24px | } | Asche | link=Asche-Legion|24px | } | Eisen | link=Eisen-Legion|24px | falsche Eingabe (Blut/Asche/Eisen) }} }} }} }} }} } | Charr | } | ;Trainingspartner: } | Maverick | link=Maverick|24px | } | Euryale | link=Euryale|24px | } | Klauensporn | link=Klauensporn|24px | } | Winzling | link=Winzling|24px | } | Reeva | link=Reeva|24px | falsche Eingabe (Maverick/Euryale/Klauensporn/Winzling/Reeva) }} }} }} }} }} }} }} } | Charr | } | ;Erzeuger: } | Soldat | link=|24px | } | Schamanenhexer | link=|24px | } | Gladium | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Soldat/Schamanenhexer/Gladium) }} }} }} }} }} } | Sylvari | } | ;Quest Vision: } | Hirsch | link=|24px | } | Waidmann | link=|24px | } | Mondschild | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Hirsch/Waidmann/Mondschild) }} }} }} }} }} } | Sylvari | } | ;wichtigste Lehre: } | Handle | link=|24px | } | Recht | link=|24px | } | Leben | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Handle/Recht/Leben) }} }} }} }} }} } | Sylvari | } | ;Geburtszyklus: } | Morgengrauen | link=|24px | } | Tag | link=|24px | } | Abenddämmerung | link=|24px | } | Nacht | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Morgengrauen/Tag/Abenddämmerung/Nacht) }} }} }} }} }} }} } | Asura | } | ;Kolleg für: } | Statik | link=Kolleg_für_Statik|24px | } | Dynamik | link=Kolleg_für_Dynamik|24px | } | Synergetik | link=Kolleg_für_Synergetik|24px | falsche Eingabe (Statik/Dynamit/Synergetik) }} }} }} }} }} } | Asura | } | ;erste Erfindung: } | Golem | link=|24px | } | Wetterwechsler | link=|24px | } | Ball | link=|24px | falsche Eingabe (Golem/Wetterwechsler/Unendlichkeitsball) }} }} }} }} }} } | Asura | } | ;wissenschaftlicher Betreuer: } | Bronk | link=Bronk|24px | } | Zinga | link=Zinga|24px | } | Blipp | link=Blipp|24px | } | Canni | link=Canni|24px | falsche Eingabe (Bronk/Zinga/Blipp/Canni) }} }} }} }} }} }} ;トレイトライン : }}} |honor= Honor |radiance= Radiance |valor= Valor |virtues= Virtues |zeal= Zeal |strength= Strength |arms= Arms |defense= Defense |tactics= Tactics |discipline= Discipline |alchemy= Alchemy |explosives= Explosives |firearms= Firearms |inventions= Inventions |tools= Tools |beastmastery= Beastmastery |marksmanship= Marksmanship |nature magic= Nature Magic |skirmishing= Skirmishing |wilderness survival= Wilderness Survival |acrobatics= Acrobatics |critical strikes= Critical Strikes |deadly arts= Deadly Arts |shadow arts= Shadow Arts |trickery= Trickery |air magic= Air Magic |arcana= Arcana |earth magic= Earth Magic |fire magic= Fire Magic |water magic= Water Magic |chaos= Chaos |domination= Domination |dueling= Dueling |illusions= Illusions |inspiration= Inspiration |blood magic= Blood Magic |curses= Curses |death magic= Death Magic |soul reaping= Soul Reaping |spite= Spite |''不明''}} ;段階 : }}} |adept= アデプト |master= マスター |grandmaster= グランドマスター |''不明''}} ;タイプ : }}} |major=メジャーcategory:Major traits |adept= アデプト |master= マスター |grandmaster= グランドマスター |minor=マイナーcategory:Minor traits |''不明''}} } }} | n | y }} }}} | n | | } | y | | | y | Category:Traits missing icon |}} }| }}} |nature magic=Category:Nature Magic traits |wilderness survival=Category:Wilderness Survival traits |critical strikes=Category:Critical Strikes traits |deadly arts=Category:Deadly Arts traits |shadow arts=Category:Shadow Arts traits |air magic=Category:Air Magic traits |arcana=Category:Arcana traits |earth magic=Category:Earth Magic traits |fire magic=Category:Fire Magic traits |water magic=Category:Water Magic traits |blood magic=Category:Blood Magic traits |death magic=Category:Death Magic traits |soul reaping=Category:Soul Reaping traits |}}}}} traits}} |}} }} }} Description Parameters ; name : Optional. Trait name. Defaults to the page name. ; color : Optional. Background color of icons that share a base icon. ; icon : Optional. Skill icon link. Defaults to . ; line : Required. The trait line that the trait is under. ; tier : Required. The tier (Adept, Master, Grandmaster) of the trait; displays ''Unspecified if omitted. ; type : Required. The trait type (Minor or Major); displays Unspecified if omitted. ; description : Currently optional. The in-game description. ; categorize : "y" or "n" to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. ; historical : "y" to mark the trait as historical - this displays the notice and turns off categorization. Trait